Silent clock
A silent clock is a rare event on 24 that features a clock with no beeping at the end of a scene or episode. It is used to punctuate highly emotional scenes, often surrounding the death of a significant character. Because of often drastically varying circumstances, as well as the infrequency of the silent clock, there don't appear to be many patterns for use of the device. Some silent clocks are accompanied by noises in the foreground or background, while others have faint music underneath. To date, only one silent clock has occurred before the end of an episode. The effect of the silent clock could be accentuated by the split screen that is put in place immediately prior, depending on the circumstances. Upon the death of Teri Bauer, the screen was split between the scene of Jack cradling Teri's body alongside black and white clips from Day 1 12:00am-1:00am. Immediately preceding Ryan Chappelle's death, there was no split screen, possibly to create the expectation that the episode was not quite over and he would somehow escape, until the appearance of the silent clock, confirming that he had indeed died. By contrast, there was also no split screen leading to the final moments of Day 6 5:00am-6:00am, but instead of heightening tension, this omission was presumably to preserve the tenderness of the farewell between Jack and Audrey. The silent clock following David Palmer's assassination attempt at the end of Day 2 was different from the other five. It was used here to create tension, as was proven with his heavy breathing heard in the foreground. The silent clock has been used 6 times, only once per season in Seasons 1, 3, 5 and 6. It was used twice in Season 2, and not at all in Season 4. Uses of the silent clock * After the death of Teri Bauer. (Day 1 11:00pm-12:00am) * George Mason's departure from CTU on Day 2 (9:35:58). (Day 2 9:00pm-10:00pm) * Following the attempt on David Palmer's life. (Day 2 7:00am-8:00am) * After the execution of Ryan Chappelle. (Day 3 6:00am-7:00am) * Nerve gas is released into CTU killing Edgar Stiles as well as 40% of CTU's employees. (Day 5 6:00pm-7:00pm) * After Jack Bauer says a final goodbye to Audrey Raines. (Day 6 5:00am-6:00am) Silent clock sounds No silent clock on 24 to date has been accompanied by complete silence. * Following Teri Bauer's death there was a quiet howling wind with footsteps. * Pained breathing and a heartbeat can be heard in the foreground following David Palmer's assassination attempt. * For Ryan Chappelle's execution, the silent clock had a train whistle. * The silent clock following George Mason's departure and the one following the demise of 40% of CTU and of Edgar Stiles both had faint music accompaniment. * Day 6's silent clock was accompanied by the sound of ocean waves crashing into the shore. Fan controversy An online fan controversy arose regarding the lack of a silent clock after the death of Tony Almeida. In an online podcast interview on TVweek.com, writer and producer Evan Katz acknowledged learning about the dispute on various blogs and discussion boards. He explained to the DJ that "people were angry that Edgar got the silent clock and Tony didn't." He was surprised at the fan reaction, but understood it because Tony had been a cast member for five seasons. http://www.tvweek.com/docs/24_3_28.mp3 Had Tony received a silent clock as well, it would have been the first instance of silent clocks in two consecutive episodes. Category:24 Category:Day 1 Category:Day 2 Category:Day 3 Category:Day 5 Category:Day 6 Category:Terminology